Television audience measurement systems are based either on portable devices carried by members of the audience, or on fixed devices placed in the vicinity of a television set. In both these applications, a microphone on the device picks up an audio signal associated with a television program. The usual objective is to determine the program or channel being viewed from an analysis of the audio signal. For example, in one approach, the device computes a “signature” for subsequent matching with a reference signature recorded at a central facility. Alternatively, in a second approach, the device extracts embedded identification codes that have been inserted into the audio stream at the broadcast facility, in order to identify the program.
One of the problems encountered by a portable device is to determine whether the audio signal picked up by the microphone is originating from a nearby television set. The microphone in such devices, being extremely sensitive, can respond to audio signals emitted in a neighboring room. There is a need to disregard such audio and process only the audio emanating from within a room in which the carrier of the device is present. In the case of the fixed device, it is essential to determine whether or not the television set is turned on or off.